TU NON SAI - Akira Hayama x Nao Sadatsuka - capitolo 2
by Akiruno-chan
Summary: La storia continua! Ora scopriremo cosa è successo a Nao!


TU NON SAI - Nao Sadatsuka x Akira Hayama - capitolo 2

1 ORA DOPO, DORMITORIO STELLA POLARE

"Soma, c'è una lettera per te!"gridó la signora Fumio dal piano di sotto:"Arrivo!". Soma scese in fretta le scale e afferró al volo la busta. La aprí:

"Caro Soma, Hayma mi ha fatto riflettere molto e, alla fine, ho deciso di andare via dalla Totsuki. Spero che tu non la prenda male, Nao."

2.Il passato di Nao

Soma corse piú veloce che poteva, per poco non cadde faccia a terra. Doveva parlare con Akira. Entró di corsa al seminario Shiomi, spalancó la porta e si diresse in cucina:"AKIRAAAAA! Cos'hai detto a Nao?! Ti spacco la faccia!". Hayama non perse la sua solita calma:"Le ho solo dato una mano: era ferita ad una mano e l'ho portata in infermeria.":"Ferita?". Soma non capiva: forse non l'aveva vista perchè il corridoio era in piena penombra. Il ragazzo continuó:"Nao mi ha detto che è stata Hisako Arato ha procurargliela. È con lei che devi arrabbiarti, non con me.". Soma si adiró come non aveva mai fatto: ringrazió Akira (cercando di mantenere la calma) e andó alla villa dei Nakiri per parlare con Hisako.

15 MINUTI DOPO, VILLA NAKIRI

"Vuoi una mano, Hisako?"chiese Erina alla sua segretaria: la ragazza dai capelli rosa stava portando una grande pila di libri:"Ve ne sarei grata, signorina, ma non voglio farvi affaticare inutilmente. È compito mio, dopotutto.".Suonó il campanello:"Arrivo!". Arato appoggió i libri sulla scrivania della sua padrona e andó ad aprire:"Oh, sei tu!"esclamó appena vide Soma:"Senti, ho altro da...". Non potè nemmeno finire la frase:"NON FARE LA FINTA TONTA! SO COS'HAI FATTO A NAO, LURIDA BASTARDA!".Hisako si zittí subito, impaurita dal tono di voce del ragazzo: Soma era fuori di sè, rosso piú dei suoi capelli. Fortunatamente Erina, che si era spaventata per le sue urla moleste, aveva sceso in fretta le scale:"Cosa fai, Yukihira?! Lascia stare Hisako! Si puó sapere che vuoi, che hai che non va?!":"Che ho che non va?! Che ha **LA TUA SEGRETARIA** che non va! Ha ferito alla mano una mia amica, umigliandola davanti a tutta la scuola!". Erina guardó Hisako con sguardo interrogativo, e quella rispose:"Nao Sadatsuka se lo meritava! Si è comportata da scema e ha avuto ció che meritava!":"Tu di lei non ne sai niente. Lei non è niente del me che vedi in lei.". Soma si era finalmente calmato:"Senti, devi venire con me al dormitorio. Devo dirvi una cosa importante.". Erina lo guardó in modo strano:"Eh? Anche io?":"Sí, Nakiri, perchè riguarda anche te.

15 MINUTI DOPO, DORMITORIO STELLA POLARE

"Bene"disse Soma:"Ora che ci siete tutti, posso raccontare.". C'erano proprio tutti, anche Ryo e Alice:"Perchè dobbiamo ascoltare anche noi?"chiese Yuki, in tono leggermente annoiato:"Perchè so che molti di voi hanno una cattiva visione della mia amica, cosí voglio affondare ogni dubbio.". Soma inizió a raccontare:"Prima di Nao è nata sua sorella, Minase, che ha dieci anni in piú. All'epoca la madre non era ancora sposata. Quando la donna rimase incinta di Nao, il padre si dileguó. Sparí letteralmente da tutta Tokio, senza lasciare traccia.":"Che razza di egoista!"interruppe Yuki con un tono arrabbiato. Il ragazzo proseguí:"Nao crebbe abbastanza bene, visto che sia la sorella che la madre la amavano molto. I primi problemi furono alle elementari: Nao venne brutalmente bullizzata, sia verbalmente che fisicamente. Gli unici amici che aveva eravamo io, mia sorella e Izumi, la mia vicina di casa. Cercavamo di aiutarla, ma non era certo facile. Poi accadde la tragedia: quando Nao aveva 9 anni, sua madre morí di overdosi da farmaci.". Tutti sgranarono gli occhi: era una cosa orribile! Soma continuó:"Per Nao fu un grave trauma, che la portó per un breve periodo in depressione. Lei e la sorella andarono a vivere con gli zii materni, visto che Minase ancora non era maggiorenne. Purtroppo, il comportamento degli altri verso di lei non fece che peggiorare col tempo: alle medie gli insulti e le percosse si fecero piú forti, tanto che un giorno un ragazzo le spaccó uno shinai sulla schiena, e venne portata in ospedale. Per questo Nao si comportava in quel modo: aveva paura che qui succedesse lo stesso e aveva pensato che, incutendo lei stessa timore, non sarebbe piú successo.". Tutti tacquero per un momento, poi Hisako ruppe il silenzio:"E allora perchè era fissata con la signorina?":"Vedete, Nao non è mai riuscita ad accettare la morte di sua madre, e in un certo senso, Erina assomiglia a lei. Ha detto che, vedendo come si comporta con te, le sono tornati alla mente tutti i ricordi passati con sua mamma. Non ne era ossessionata, voleva solo che il suo dolore finisse, e ha pensato che standole accanto sarebbe successo.". Una lacrima rigó il volto di Hisako: si sentí spietata e crudele, ora che sapeva la sua storia. I sensi di colpa si facevano intensi e pesanti, come un macigno che non riesci a spostare.

PER ADESSO, IL CAPITOLO 2 È FINITO! LA STORIA CONTINUA PRESTO!


End file.
